User talk:Supersonicmix
Hi, Welcome to my talk page and yes I have rules. 1.No Wikia Contributors. 2.Make sure your grammar is correct before you post. 3.No Profanity 4.Dont ever use all caps on your messages ever ! Are you Shotgun160 (aka Shotgun06, March)? :( Tell me?. Supersonicmix (talk) 19:06, January 26, 2014 (UTC) No but i reposted it so it could be downloaded by other people again. I wanted to keep the download chain going for this character and for any other expired character Stop it. That is NOT how Nanarman's Movelist goes. 19:57, January 28, 2014 (UTC) I dont know why but its says in Fighter Factory Ultmate thats the moveset is. Supersonicmix (talk) 20:19, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Try this character in your M.U.G.E.N before to change commands, for see. ---Toupou--- (talk) 20:21, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Nanarman's moveset is right! If you blame me wrong go to fighter factory ultimate and load Nanarman up and look at his moveset and test the moves in MUGEN. If you are right you are using the wrong version. If you are wrong go change the specials and hypers for nanarman Supersonicmix (talk) 20:33, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Ahem. Next time you play as Nanarman, don't press start during his intro. Then you'll see what I mean. 21:41, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Actually, now that I think about it, You're probably referring to Gaelik's Nanarman instead of Veanko's Easy Mode Nanarman. Next time, REMEMBER WHICH SECTION OF THE ARTICLE THE MOVELIST IS PLACED IN. 21:56, January 28, 2014 (UTC) I was refering to Veankos Nanarman. I never use Gaelik's Nanarman. Supersonicmix (talk) 00:32, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Oh, well in that case you've either: Pressed start at the beginning of the match (Like a wimp) OR modified his CMD to make the commands easier to follow (Like a wimp) Either way, I'm calling your statement BS. Re-download Veanko's Nanarman again and see if I'm wrong. 01:28, January 29, 2014 (UTC) I am not a noob I don't use easy mode nor change the CMD to make it easier Supersonicmix (talk) 02:46, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Then how come the "Veanko's Nanarman" in the link is different from the "Veanko's Nanarman" you're describing? 02:52, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Ok im redownloading Nanarman but if the movelist is the same I will change his movelist to what it REALLY is. But if they are diffrent it depends. Uh I hate to tell you but Veankos Nanarman is really a rip-off of the new Gaelik's Nanarman Supersonicmix (talk) 11:27, January 29, 2014 (UTC) HOLD YOUR FREAKING HORSES. Veanko's version is supposed to be an EDIT of Gaelik's Nanarman. Also, from what I've heard, Gaelik never updated his Nanarman! 13:42, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Wait Wait Wait, Why does it say Nanarman 2 in the name? Supersonicmix (talk) 13:54, January 29, 2014 (UTC) No idea. 14:17, January 29, 2014 (UTC) SUBST:User:Supersonicmix/Sig 23:48, February 2, 2014 (UTC)Testing 23:53, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Testing (again) Veanko's Nanarman Can you send me the version of Veanko's Nanarman you had on your roster plz?JoshGearyAndJoeySlikk (talk) 03:32, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry My versions not here anymore and rare there is some chance you can find it at his website But i don't see Nanarman on Veanko's Site. :( JoshGearyAndJoeySlikk (talk) Re: Veanko's Nanarman Of course you have Veanko's Nanarman, Look at your roster and this image, And you'll see what I Mean. JoshGearyAndJoeySlikk (talk) Yeah but there is still a link inside the nanarman page. Go there to get the character. 22:26, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Signature If you don't know, when someone click on your signature, this person goes to this image information. so, you should link your signature to your user page. if you don't know how to do this, copy the code below and paste it in Preferences > Custom Signature. 23:12, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. I realized that just now. BTW, How do you get that thing that says a msg when you put your cursor on your banner? 21:58, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Just put an | right before the brackets, than put what you want to appear when hovering the image right after the |. Example: Would be: Note: This works for all images, not only the signature ones. 22:54, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Is there Gaelik's updated seinosuke in your roster? Is that Gaelik's updated version or Veanko's balanced version out of seinosuke, it's in your user page of your new roster. A PM would be nice?, it might be Gaelik's updated version or Veanko's balanced version out of seinosuke. plz Image Below: http://s29.postimg.org/e5vjd689z/Seino.png Nope. I didn't realize there WAS a seinosuke until I got it here 22:01, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Who? Gaelik's Seinosuke (UPDATED) or Veanko's Seinosuke (BALANCED)? Wait... I don't talk to unregistered users for all the wrong reasons 01:44, May 15, 2014 (UTC)